Fou et impulsif
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [UA School - Hawksilver - OS] - Pietro se dit que c'est le moment de se déclarer, mais Clint n'arrive pas. Et lui poireaute sous la pluie. Malgré le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à tenir sur une chaise d'ordinaire.


**Note :** Fic écrite sur la musique Siffler sur la colline, même si y a pas tant de rapport au final :D  
 **Note 2 :** Donc c'une UA lycée:D (comme je le dis, je ne peux écrire du hawsilver que comme ça xD) 

Il était sûrement complètement fou.  
Et totalement impulsif.  
Wanda lui avait dit d'ailleurs : « Pietro, je t'aime frangin, mais tu es décidément fou et impulsif ».  
Et Wanda avait souvent raison.

Mais tant pis. Pietro était décidé à être fou et impulsif. Et quitte à faire, en plus de tout ça, il était décidé à écouter son coeur.  
Etait-ce une bêtise ? Certainement.

Pourtant, Clint lui avait dit « tu viens manger avec moi demain ».  
Clint, cet élève de première, qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Ce type dingue de flèches, ce type calme qui réveillait toutes ses pulsions rapides.

Le psy lui disait « Pietro, tu es un garçon intelligent, mais c'est parce que tu l'es, que tu ne peux pas te concentrer ».  
Pietro n'avait jamais trop écouté le psy, et de toute façon, son père avait refusé de droguer son fils avec des barbituriques aux noms douteux. Au grand damne de Wanda qui s'était longuement disputé avec Erik parce que « Pietro a besoin de ces médicaments pour rester calme ! »

A cet instant Pietro aurait voulu avoir ces médicaments auquel il n'avait pas eut le droit.  
Parce que son esprit tournait à vitesse folle, et qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse supporter de rester calme avec Clint.  
Bien que Clint le connaissait bien. Clint, depuis que Pietro était entré au lycée, avait toujours passé du temps avec lui. Rendant presque jaloux Natasha, la meilleure amie de l'élève de première qui avait un jour dit à Pietro qu'elle pourrait le tuer pour passer autant de temps que ça avec Clint.

Pietro avait cru aux menaces de Natasha. Parce que Natasha était du genre dangereuse.  
Bien qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais tué personne.  
Quoique.

Mais Natasha le tuait pas, parce qu'elle voyait que Clint était heureux avec Pietro.

Pietro était donc en train d'attendre, et déjà ça posait des difficultés. Parce qu'il était là, comme un idiot, assis sur une chaise. Lui qui ne pouvait déjà pas tenir sur une chaise, en cours.  
Sa jambe tressaillait, et le temps passait.

Clint ne venait pas.  
Clint qui l'avait pourtant invité.

Pietro songea à ce que Wanda lui avait dit « Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ». Pourquoi, c'est vrai. Clint était un ami. Juste un ami. C'était facile normalement.  
Mais en vérité non.

Parce que Pietro aimait Clint. Un peu trop fort sûrement. Plus qu'un ami.

Il fallait croire que l'aspect calme de l'archer lui avait plu. Parce qu'en la présence de Clint, Pietro avait l'impression de pouvoir se concentrer définitivement.  
C'était une idée de fou.  
Surtout pour un hyperactif impulsif.

Et aujourd'hui, il voulait lui dire.

Parce que Pietro savait comment il marchait : son esprit pensait si vite, que ses paroles le dépassaient souvent.  
Alors avant de faire une erreur, il allait lui dire de lui même. 

Mais Clint ne venait pas.  
Et Pietro attendait. Il se demandait si ça servait à quelque chose d'attendre comme ça. Si ça ne rendait pas les choses pires. Il voyait la pluie se mettre à tomber, alors qu'il était en terrasse. Il la sentit aussi.  
Ça faisait une heure qu'il attendait.  
Il savait que Clint avait des difficultés avec la ponctualité. Mais tout de même.  
Il attendait, il attendait. Mais Clint ne semblait pas venir. 

Pietro laissa échapper un long soupir.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas le bon jour pour avouer ces sentiments. Au moins aurait il patienté une heure. Et pour un hyperactif comme lui….  
Mais il repensait au regard de Clint quand il lui avait proposé le rendez vous. Ce n'était pas la tête qu'on faisait quand on voyait un ami.

En tout cas, Pietro n'en était pas sûr. Il pouvait juste se baser sur Wanda et Vision.  
Et puis, Pietro connaissait Clint.  
Ce n'était pas le genre de regard que Clint lui faisait d'habitude.

Il se nourrissait d'un espoir, qui le maintenait vissé à sa chaise.  
Trempé, malheureux, Pietro se sentit néanmoins si seul, qu'il douta soudain des réelles intentions de Clint.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais trempé sous la pluie, comme un idiot ?

Il releva sa tête. Devant lui se tenait Clint, qui l'observait en levant un sourcil. Pietro se sentit sourire, un peu bête, et se releva d'un seul coup, comme si d'un coup, ses problèmes d'attention se rappelaient à lui :

\- T'es en retard !

\- Et toi tu es resté là. Je pensais pas.  
\- Mais tu es venu quand même.  
\- ….Hm. Oui. J'ai eut un empêchement, mais je suis venu.  
\- Merci.

Clint fit un sourire.  
Pietro était content qu'il soit venu finalement.  
Juste pour ce moment. Juste pour le voir sourire.

\- Bon, viens, on se barre, y pleut, t'es trempé, le café sera mauvais, et tu vas tomber malade.

Attrapant son ami par l'épaule, Clint l'embarqua sans prévenir.  
Pietro sentit que c'était peut être le moment pour lui avouer.  
Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait être si pressé.  
Pourtant Pietro était ce fou impulsif.  
Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment avec Clint.  
Surtout pas.

Parce que rentrer seul, sous la pluie, ça serait déprimant.

\- La prochaine fois, tu auras qu'à m'envoyer un SMS, tu sais, Clint.  
\- Ah ouais. J'ai pas pensé. Natasha doit encore avoir mon téléphone…  
\- Encore ?  
\- Ouaip. Ca m'étonnerait pas que je l'ai encore oublié dans un coin et qu'elle l'ait récupéré.

Pietro fut amusé

\- Tu es pas doué. Tu arrives en retard, tu oublies ton téléphone...  
\- Eh, je te permets pas, le morveux !

\- J'ai qu'un an de différence avec toi.  
\- Ça change rien. Bon. Une glace ça te dit ?  
\- Il pleut.  
\- Oh je sais. Mais Angelo fait les meilleures glaces, surtout par temps de pluie.  
\- Va pour une glace, fini par répondre Pietro, amusé de cette idée saugrenue.  
\- Parfait.

Et, sans prévenir, Clint lui attrapa la main au lieu du bras.  
Pietro sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre un instant.

\- ...Clint….  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ta main.  
\- Oh. Ouais…. Ça te dérange ?

Pietro fut surpris. Clint semblait légèrement embarrassé, soudainement, il semblait hésiter à enlever son contact. Mais il semblait content en même temps, là, à lui tenir la main.  
Le lycéen hyperactif lui fit un sourire et secoua la tête

\- ...Pas du tout.

Ils se regardèrent. Et se comprirent. Chacun savait ce que pensait l'autre, même quand l'un avait un cerveau tournant à un rythme de croisière, et un autre au rythme d'une fusée.

\- Parfait alors.

Ils allèrent chercher leur glace, et, doucement, Pietro laissa son corps se rapprocher toujours plus de Clint.

Qu'importe si celui ci avait mis une heure à arriver.  
Il était là, et c'était mieux que jamais.

Fin.


End file.
